


【蝙绿】The Great Escape

by godsown



Category: DC - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: 你所能与之共事的绿灯侠番外





	【蝙绿】The Great Escape

简介：一个放了Hal Jordan进入宴会场的退伍老兵的的故事，和他们之间由于水果篮引发的争论。

有些人注定得不到爱情。

我和我的……男朋友结识于军队。一个对感情界限模糊，对事实真假姑息的地方。那时不如现在，他们不问不说，每个人都心怀秘密。

白天的战略教义阻挡不了晚上床铺间偷摸的抽气声。

Miller在还是新兵蛋子时就与周围格格不入。

我是说，作为阵地兵，每天都在别人脑袋上轰炸。我们大多数都有点心理问题。而他总是刻意远离人群，也从不和任何人通信。每当我路过他的床头，他总是要神色惊恐地瞥我一眼。

我不是什么欺生的混蛋。他表达出不想同任何人一伙的态度，而我做自己的事，翻自己的信，在室友弄得太大声时哼几声，假装翻身。

以我的观察看，Miller太敏感。而敏感的人在这种地方总是会感觉痛苦。他不能理解这里的运作方式，也对夜间互助保持缄默。

这个地方，在炮火连天的战壕，你得学会关掉自己的感官，才能在第二天毫无顾忌地醒来。很长时间以来，我在早上起床时脑海一片空白。

我也不知道事情是怎么开始的,大概半夜醒来，对面床铺发出持续而轻微的颤抖声。在一次经久的轰炸中，Miller的自责和敏感终于让他崩溃。

我该袖手旁观，然而我爬起来，坐在他的床边拍着他的背。连看到我都觉得恐惧的Miller，回握了我的手。

抽泣和颤抖渐渐止住。我正想要离开，等回过神时，他已经扯开我的裤子，用湿软的口腔裹住了我冷冰冰又软到不行的老二。我试图推开他，然而这小子生涩的技术使他的牙齿磕到了我。

他用那双该死的蓝眼睛盯着我。我深吸一口气，抓住了他的头发，引导他正确地吞下我。

“谢谢你。”他说。

所有的事情都有代价，他终于懂了。我试图面无表情地指指被安慰的兄弟，回答他：“不客气，谢谢你。”

他慢慢告诉我，他是家里的独子，父亲严厉母亲懦弱。而他从小就缺乏父亲所教育的男子汉气概，他根本不想从军。那不是他生活的一部分，而他的父亲逼迫他报了名。

他笑着说，还好有你。

我几乎露出一个堪称腼腆的笑。

我们分享同一本《莫瑞斯》，在训练和战场里默契地配合，时不时地交换着亲密时刻。

当我吻住他的老二时，他剧烈地颤抖着，而当我吻住他，一切都失了控。我们在狭小的打扫间里笨拙地推挤着彼此。当我第一次真的进入时，惊恐和享受同时出现在他脸上。他捂住脸试图不声响，而我太过爱怜地慢下来，直到他呜呜地索求着更多。

我好像对互助投入太多。这让我第二天早晨醒来时充满愚蠢的喜悦。他的笑使我觉得一切都如此幸运。

快活日子持续了半年，他富有的父亲动用关系把儿子从军队里拖了出来。

Miller大笑着告诉我，他父亲在电报上询问他，这半年他是不是比以前更男人了。我忧惧了几秒，在他的吻里将不安置之度外。

*

哥谭是个奇怪的城市，它不介意向肮脏和污秽敞怀，我觉得自己属于这里。

这里的阴雨会让我的膝盖骨持续地疼痛着，这让我有理由成为独居的坏脾气瘸子。我值得这个。

我为梦幻的韦恩企业工作，这在哥谭根本他妈不算什么难事，鉴于哥谭骄子Bruce Wayne拥有哥谭的大半商业片区，遇见他的机会比遇见蝙蝠侠大得多。而我几乎夜夜观赏着Bruce Wayne跟所有能够行走的生物胡闹。

Bruce Wayne亲自雇的我。当时我正在清洗他名下企业的某扇玻璃门。他金光闪闪地路过我，却在中途转而询问：“你曾经是飞行员？……Frank？”

哦我的名字还在清洁工作服那里挂着呢。

“我开过飞机播种农药。混小子，你想干什么。你想让我给你的草坪浇水吗？”军旅生活磨坏了我的柔情，我曾把它们大把抛掷，而今只留戾气直冲这位间接雇主。

“你不太像是本地人。”他像是突然想起来什么似的笑出声，“超长的元音，还有时时刻刻就像发问一样上扬的语调，加州吗？”

“加州。”

“好极了，谢谢你Frank。”

他留下一头雾水的我，还有一屋子为那个笑容痴傻的白领们。

第二天我就调离岗位，发了几身西装。主管通知我在夜晚开始真正工作。

Bruce Wayne让我成为他每场宴会的安保人员，并且坚持在每次入场前打招呼：“晚上好Frank。”

“晚上好，韦恩先生。别玩那么疯。”

“总是很高兴听到你的声音。以及不是我玩得疯，是他们太热情。”

“这些借口可不是你真的喝醉的原因，”我说，“你不能总是急急忙忙地逃避。从不停一停。”

“可我爱上一个从不停下来的伙计啊，”Bruce耸了耸肩，“时间从来都在催促我及时行乐。而我抓紧行事，哪里错了。”

他酩酊大醉过一两次，抓着什么东西怎么劝都不愿意放手，哈哈的叫着，最后我硬拖拽着他上了车。

“天！飞行员的力气都那么大吗。”他大惊小怪地试图把自己扭向我。

“韦恩先生。”

他退了几步连连道歉，莫名其妙地说他不该装睡。

我始终不能明白他为什么要这样作践自己。没有人逼他过这样的生活，一切都是他的选择。

大多时刻他都在过度欢乐，拥着形形色色的美女亲吻，我看不出他的偏好。但是每一种纵情的吻都足以让我转头，避免触发回忆。

他曾经真诚地劝告我，我该尝试接受一个柔软的人类，如果一个不行，就几个。

*

我在独居。没人会想了解一个坏脾气的瘸子，即使哥谭的垃圾堆里，每三步就躺着一堆爱情故事，那也不会降临在我的头上。

我曾…… “径直走向光明，希望自己挚爱的人会尾随其后”，事实上，我的担忧成真。他回到家后再也没有联系过我。

我也有过心，而带着我全部爱意的那个人……也有一个人那样亲吻着他。而我站在远处看着，无比扎心地试图放手，却不得不带着笑和自制走到他们面前。那已经十年有余。时间多么、多么地可怕。

无常的哥谭，从不肯对我轻柔一点。它总会用极棒的大雨完美地召回一大堆关节痛，以及那个我曾经见证他幸福结局的夜晚记忆。那让我再也无法拥有任何“柔软的人类”。

我曾经去找过他——再愚蠢和愤世嫉俗的人也为爱争取过 。

白天我以战友身份拜访他，却不能忽视门打开的那瞬间，他眼中的世界被轰碎。我读出了不受欢迎。我看着他和即将订婚的女友情投意合。

回到车上，我握着方向盘，突然间毫无方向。黎明时，Miller在大雨中，颤抖着敲开了我的车门。

下一刻我几欲窒息，煎熬地回应他暴风骤雨般的吻。

“你该告诉我你想要的，而不是不回我的信件，让我以为你遇害了。”我吻着他，雨水揉到我的脸上，我停下来几乎哽咽。

“我没有办法……”

他在愧疚。

“这有什么。”他的难过催促着我撒谎，我把手伸入他的衬衫，“有什么事我不能为你去做呢。如果你并不想要爱……我能保证自己比你扔的还要彻底。”

谎言。我最想要的就是他的爱，其他的还有什么意义。

但难道我会看不出来他亲吻她时，多么真心多么幸福，他的父亲多么骄傲吗。

他为我的直白痛苦地呜出声,引导我的手摸向那片彼此都无比熟识的地方。

“进入我。”他说。

“她能正确地操你吗。”我咬住嘴唇，忍下这个问题。

军队时他告诉我自己是多么快乐，而我们的相遇是天赐之成。我放弃询问他，你知道时间太久，天赐会成为诅咒吗。

他到达了最后的峰顶。那一晚我没有。

天边泛白时，他正在我破旧的Chevy里吻着我，手拘束地抓住自己的衣领，无处安放。我麻木地被吻着，却知道双臂再也不能拥抱他。

我中断了那个吻，告诉他离开这里。

“Frank。”他说。他又在说什么。

而他吻住别人的眼神和表情浮上脑海，使我心中剧痛无比。

我恨自己，我怎么会把求救和迷恋搞混。

我太想从他的表情里看到别的什么，而那妄想迷惑了我的心。我被久封，复而彻底冰冻的心。

“回去吧。”我打断了他的陈述，把他推下座位，发动了车子。

独自开车八小时就是为了这十分钟和需要用十年才能淡忘的记忆。

他下了车，这让一切变得更加容易。

“订婚愉快，再见。”我微笑着，他回望，我知道自己将属于被遗忘的一群，“别碎了她的心。”

他几乎要哭出来。而我头也不回地开出那座城市。

这将是他人生中最凄惨的一天，我心不在焉地想着，然而之后的之后，他将驶入幸福和安稳的大道。我如释重负。

他仅是轻微地喜欢我。而我爱他超过一个绅士该表达出来的程度。可那种爱无法生存在日光下，它仅适配于不透光的角落，适合一个人在爱中闷窒。

*

在我越来越难以忍受的疼痛里，Bruce Wayne那些夸张的笑和狂欢悄悄地终止了。

他变得越来越认真。

只会笑不是爱，而在以为别人看不到时为他皱眉才是。

我见过他，在Bruce Wayne青睐的所有人中。我不能责怪韦恩，因为我也在不由自主地信任他。他和哥谭的糟糕因素：阴沉、谎言、恶意相悖，在一堆灰暗间来去自如。

他总是出入宴会尾声风度翩翩，Wayne会推开所有人，攥着一杯酒和他聊到最后，放松愉悦又精明十足的你来我往。他使人晕头转向，又言语坦诚的可怕。我也曾因为刚刚经历打击，为他的坦诚放松警惕，就同意他进入宴会大厅。同样也是那天我发现了他的秘密。

那天他如愿以偿地带出来Wayne总裁。我没有见识过韦恩精于算计的一面，然而他眼神透露他有其他目的。自称Hal Jordan的人，甚至在临行时还不忘冲着我微笑道谢。

我有心。尾随他们时我这样告诉自己，我不能放弃直觉，在我感到不对劲时，一定是哪里出了问题，Bruce Wayne从不肯在半途离开会场，更不会在没有人拍照时露出正在恋爱的夸张表情。

一个小巷。我已经准备放手冲进去，然而眼里撞见的景象却让我立刻退了回去。我的确有心，它只是久被废弃，失去了探测感情的灵敏，而现在它正在狂奔。

他们在接吻。老天……

我又确认了一下。也许还在争执着什么。但是他们抱着彼此，我确定全大街的柔情都被揉进那个吻里，我也从没见过Wayne这样忘情和毫无章法地吻过谁。而那位飞行夹克的小伙子，捞着他的腰，几乎他把压在了墙边，强硬地表示着什么。

再次望向小巷时，两个绿色的人形已经升空。

仁慈的耶稣基督！我慌张地逃开。

我总怀疑，有一天Wayne会因为我知道太多而把我灭口，哥谭式的。

但坦白地说，即使是现在，我还是不知道要怎么样去佩服这个男人。在所有地球上的美妙刺激都已经找完时，Bruce Wayne招惹上一个绿灯侠，和他恋了爱！

那个可怜的超级英雄，但愿他有一颗超级的心脏。

我来自海滨城，曾经看着他在高空飞过。闪耀，自信，用各种花哨的玩意去御敌，而地下的女孩子们叽叽喳喳地拍着照片，不要命地想要离得更近。

超级英雄成了某种偶像，而退伍的士兵只是失败和未竟的事业，以及未来仍将持续煎熬的象征。

所以我搬离了那里。每一个昏头的英雄都会陷入恋爱，就像超人爱着那个女记者。但绿灯侠明显是他们之中最乱了神志的人，因为他居然选择一个花花公子，一个企图把悲惨的人生变成接连不断的享受和狂欢的人。是否除了从天而降，他们的内心一样空虚。

是，直言不讳地承认，我讨厌我的老板。我认为Wayne糟践了我们的城市英雄。

第二次见到他们一起出现，是又一场宴会之初，他们站在车旁交谈和告别。我仔细地打量着那位绿灯侠。Bruce Wayne奇怪地看了我一眼，就被便装绿灯拉回了怀抱里，快速地吻了一下。这一下，让我羞红了老脸。

“嗨，Frank！抱歉让你笑话。但毕竟你帮了忙。我觉得Bruce该给你加个薪。”Hal Jordan笑眯眯地看着我，释放他的魅力。该死，这对我该根本不起效。

“你说的对，甜心。Frank，我会送你一个月份额的水果篮。”Bruce Wayne露出那个夸张又炫耀的笑容。

我无情地拒绝了。

“我会来接你。”Hal说，“尽量别太尽兴，留点力气给我行么。”

“如果你能在地球上坚持站稳两天，我就谢谢全能的神。”

也许他们在说什么糟糕的床间笑话，可绿灯侠却没了笑容。

“抱歉。”Bruce道着歉又无比熟稔地吻上去。

就像一对疯狂接吻的小人，他们总在用各种各样的理由触碰着对方，让周围人无比尴尬。

我被火焰灼到似的移开目光。

Wayne进了大厅，那位绿灯侠却没想离开。他把车在方便的地方一停，径直向我走来。

他想和我谈谈？我被人踩到一脚似的后退好几步。

我不想和他谈谈。他的谈谈可从没好事。上一次他只是“谈谈”时，布鲁斯•花花公子•心机不知道多深•韦恩变成了一条疯狂又温顺的接吻鱼。他的超级能力包括洗脑吗。

我充满戒备，严肃孤僻，我真不想抱着另一个男人放声痛哭。

“没人能习惯离别。”他坐在石头阶梯上，我才注意到他穿的如此随性。我也不得不带着合体过分的西装坐下去。因为留他一个人孤零零地坐在那里，会让全副武装的我看起来像个混蛋。

“他们不会责怪你么。”他指着我坐下来的动作问。

“没人会和我过不去，因为我是你男朋友指定的保安。”我干巴巴地说。

他剧烈地笑出了声：“我猜你一定有什么过人之处，Bruce……他连跟班是谁都要靠老天去选。”

我想告诉他，他允许我近身的程度甚至还不如那些身材惹火的模特。但那大概是冒犯。

他知道他曾经每夜都拥着不同的人谈笑亲吻吗。他知道他总是在今夜爱太深，在下周连名字都会忘记吗。

他坐在那里，阶梯又长又宽而他独自一人——怎么会有人忍心忘了他。

“大概我是个孤僻的瘸子。而他对孤僻的瘸子有天然的同情心。”

“第一次听说。”绿灯侠说，“谢谢你帮他做好安保。他总是会吸引很奇怪的人，打断他尽兴。这大概是全哥谭最难的工作。”

“不，那位先生才是最难的工作。而你完美地搞定了。”我试图暗示他的荒唐和漫不经心。

“是的。”他哈哈大笑，“他的确够难搞，但是我有优势。”

他向大厅内望了望：“大概是漫长的一夜，Frank。给我讲个故事怎么样。”

“你才是有趣的那个，为什么你不能告诉我有趣的故事。”

“因为我的故事里包含了恐怖元素，而我想听浪漫小说。”

“我是一个瘸子，瘸子总是会告诉你有缺憾的故事。那会碎了你对爱情的幻想。”

“教教我。”他充满挑战地说，“我可是能和哥谭的恐怖故事亲热的人，我保证自己会完好无损。”

我胡编乱造了一些打斗，向他叙述那些床铺间的抽气和默许，告诉他，我在一个不经意的傍晚，吻住了在机械库擦拭枪支的战友Miller，而他回吻的非常动情。事后我们尴尬地发现他抱着枪抵住了我十分钟，而我以为他只是太硬了，一直在鼓励地揉着那柄枪。

这引得地球的绿灯哈哈大笑，直呼好险。

我告诉他，他有世界上最美的蓝眼睛。灯侠抗议出声，被我无视。

我说全军营大概都知道。

我说他曾经拖着血淋淋的胳膊靠着我的身体一侧，而我替他翻动着书本。

我总在阴雨天的沉重天气，回忆起他的半边身体完全倚靠着我的感觉。

后来呢。他着迷地问道。

“他退役了。我收过一封信。”看着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，我只能撒着谎。在一次拜访回来后，我低沉了三个月。感谢我的预感和拖延，等我有勇气爬起来读它时，邀约已经过期。

“我收到了一封信。”一份邀请函。尊敬的先生，诚邀您参加——我是他尊敬的先生，就像每一个被写在婚礼请柬上的人。

“他说他现在在法国度假。”婚礼在法国举行，老套又浪漫。

“沙滩很美，他邮寄给我一个电子地址。 ”而我打开了它。

“他笑得依旧那么开心。”每一张都又美又满足，好像没有我的婚礼并没有什么不同，而我躺在床上。

“我也很开心。”我很开心，因为我凄惨地正确了。对每一个人来说，任何人都是可以被取代的。

“我……”……除了他。

他拍了拍我，而我捂住了脸，试图不要被过去击中痛哭流涕。

他听懂了我的故事又礼貌地保持了沉默。他是个多么甜蜜又多么贴心的人，沉浸在爱情和幸福中，我不想给他的光明和快乐带来困扰，但我已经咬住这个故事，独自吞下十年之久。

而那个人，他日日使我的痛苦平复，继而翻新，如此循环。就像一颗永远推不上山顶的石块，无法终结。

“Bruce Wayne不是什么善解人意的人。”我从捂脸中抬头，“他不坏，只是他就是那样的人。他们都是那样的人。渴望，好奇，无聊透顶，他们想尝试不同的生活，轻易地被爱情击破。他是个甜蜜的情人，你感到被爱只是因为他会表达爱的假象。

“而最终软弱袭来时，他又会背过脸，假装一切都没有发生。你经历过对吗。过去的千百天，夜夜如此。我看到他如何去了又来，如何尽兴又如何绝情，就像一只找不到快乐就会被空虚和盲目溺毙的幼鸟。你不会想被拖到那片沉沦又无法爬出的死海里。”

“那不是软弱Frank。你知道我最喜欢他哪一点吗？”Hal沉默了一会后，抬头望向天空，“每个人在说他是多么不可靠，多么心如铁石，多么难以托付忠心。”

Hal站起来，我尾随他起身。

“只有我清清楚楚地明白他的一切。我就是那个会和他站到最后的人。”

我想要为过界而道歉，然而绿灯侠并没有生气，所以一切都无从开口。

“谢谢你的故事和善心，”Hal说，“然而我认为你可能需要点勇气和积极。别被幸福灼伤了眼睛，希望你拥有那个能让你坦然面对他人亲吻的人。”

这才是他让这场交谈发生的原因。他知道我说的从来不是全部，甚至警告，也不过是对自己收不住感情的辩解。

而他包容了这一切。

Bruce Wayne在散场时看了看停在那里的车，又看了我一眼，而我不敢望向自己的老板。

Hal Jordan用超级完美的笑容迎接看起来脚步都比平时轻快的Wayne。

Wayne握着他的手，送上了自己的吻。这次我没有转头，而是麻木地观察直到结束。

还是太痛了。爱人和被爱，有些人注定得不到爱情。

因为我知道，我是对的。我曾亲眼见到过我多么正确。半个月前哥谭聚会上，我见过他。他是韦恩先生的宾客，而我替他开了门停了车。

他看着我。我没有看向他的眼睛。

他把妻子引向会场。

他在停车场堵到我。我把钥匙交给他，视线停在他最后一个西服纽扣上。

那是一件完美到会让任何人相形见绌的西装，它们比军装更适合他。他有些轻微的发福，而对他肚子柔软程度的肖想，和那份幻觉中存在的半边身体重量，几乎使我的手颤抖到再也停不下来。我默念着对于有信仰者，死是永生之门，试图平静。

我刺痛地想不起来他对我说了什么，大概是感激和幸福。

曾经，我会为他那双蓝色的眼睛，做出任何事情。而我曾为了那双蓝色的眼睛，放弃了所有的事情。

他的背影越来越远。如果他足够在乎，肯回头，将会看到我就像每一个冷酷的傻子一样，对着他的背影毫无顾忌地泪流满面。但无论我做什么，那已经不是他故事的一部分了。

回到工作区时，韦恩先生入场，他询问我还好吗。

我看着那双同样湛蓝的眼睛平静地说，非常。你还好吗先生。

他望向夜空回答，我会的。

两个小时之后，一个身着飞行员夹克和牛仔裤的男人，带着又长又软的加州腔，试图花言巧语地求我让他进入会场。而我答应了。

尾声：

Bruce Wayne已经坚持送了我三十天的水果篮，在第三十天，由于疾病，感激水果篮变成慰问水果篮。第三十一天，敲门声响起。

“抱歉冒昧打扰，Frank。但是我和Bruce有个赌约。他说你知道我是谁，而我说你没有。最好的确认方式就是亲自来看一看。”Hal Jordan带着他的笑容站在门外。

“我没死。”我咳嗽了一声，“你没必要找借口来探访，绿灯侠。”

“见鬼的。他真的猜对了。我欠了他一次……呃。我和我的男朋友还有他的水果篮能进来么。”Hal试图不向屋里张望 ，把身后的Bruce拉了出来。

我恨他的眼睛。

“进来吧。很乱。”

*

“这里简直像是历史展馆。”Hal难以置信地说，“难怪你不开心。非常地复古。我怀疑是否能从这里找出来一只恐龙化石。哇，这本书讲的什么。”

Hal从Frank的一堆藏品中搜出来一本书，求助地看向我。

我全能的男朋友有一只无所不知的灯戒。而遇到棘手的地球问题时，他的本能的反应居然是转头问我。

他大概觉得我在普林斯顿修了一个文学学位……

“中产阶级的虚伪爱情和无产阶级的爱情胜利。非常无聊的一本书。”

Frank目瞪口呆地看着我，我几乎翻了个白眼：“怎么了，我不喜欢玩阶级鞭笞的那一套。”

Hal好心地擦了擦那本书：“不，我觉得很有趣。没准你只是觉得你是属于中产，被作者戳中了真实嘴脸，非常地痛。”

“Hal。”我警告地叫出来他的名字.

我为了他的心血来潮，站在一个昏黑的屋子里手足无措。而我闪闪发光的男朋友，在帮助一个坏脾气的退伍老兵打扫卫生。这年头超级英雄还有什么好当的？服个役退个伍能换来Hal Jordan的勤快手脚和句句维护，我几乎在正式考虑加入美国陆军。

指挥部门，当然。

“Hal，我不是中产。”我耐心地纠正他的错误观点，“我是真有钱•大资本家。不那么客气地说，如果我是中产，那全世界都是穷光蛋。还有，也许你没注意到，我的超级能力就是有钱。你不能把我和那个无聊世俗的男主之一做比较。”

“你觉得所有的事情都无聊。”Hal掸了掸又一本法文版的莫瑞斯，“包括下床去取你的早餐和睡裤。包括咀嚼太脆的土司皮。看在OA的份上，甚至连衬衫扣子……”

“Hal！”我失了冷静地叫出声，试图阻止他继续说下去。

他仅仅若有若无地噘了一下嘴就让我僵硬了一分钟。

如果我有洗脑的能力，我要把他的所有无意识的小动作全部给抹掉，在社交场合里这种情况简直是噩梦。

Frank似乎完全为我们的互动惊呆了。

是的！大概他还没有见过Hal不讲理地，用一堆话堵到我完全无法下嘴的情况。毕竟作为一个老实巴交的退伍军人，搞砸了自己的感情后，他就在不遗余力地向Hal兜售我的不可靠。我完全不懂为什么自己要生气！是的，他还偷窥我们，吻倒没什么，但当你是一个拥有秘密身份的超级英雄，整件事情就微妙起来。

即使当初雇他也是我的决定——人还不允许做几个坏决定吗？我为什么不能给自己找一个正确的保安，我愤愤不平地想着，你知道找到一个带着海滨城口音的飞行员多困难吗。差不多等了三个月，才轮到我和全宇宙分享这一个。

“动动你的屁股。把那只花瓶挪过去。”Hal指挥着我。我不太乐意，准备挪走那只挑战我审美极限的大花瓶。

“哦别操心那个。”Frank也开始指挥我，“扔了它就好。”

我定在那里。

Hal奇怪地看着我：“动起来啊Bruce。你在等什么。”

等什么。我在等他们发现，根本没人关心我想不想做，这种心情是能传染的吗？

“你要补偿我。”我慢吞吞地说，思维已经奔离超远地打好了腹稿。我不是一个孩子，我是一个成年人，Hal要满足我以下条件才能保证我愿意在此时此刻做完这件事情。

*

这两个人要杀了我。

我不想得病。我想死。

Hal就像一个精力旺盛又过度好心的小鬼，收拾着我的屋子里的杂余物品，而Bruce Wayne见鬼地就像一个真正的小鬼在那里赌着气。我真是错的不能更离谱，他们简直是天生一对。

Wayne不太高兴我。这让我非常高兴。

毕竟，鉴于我一直是屋里最惨的那个，我很高兴有人接下我的重担。

Wayne的确比他表现的更精明。我曾经怀疑，他已经把我的背景调查个底朝天，那就是他从不问问题的原因。而Hal从我这里得到的，是半真半假，不那么糟心的故事。

如果Wayne知道故事全部，还能不怜悯地看着我——每一个拥有爱的人，总在不遗余力地向周围的人兜售爱是多么美好。等等我在说Wayne拥有爱么——那么，他的确是个不会把别人的痛苦，拿来做戏的高尚人类。

我依旧不喜欢他，他把我的城市英雄拐带到了哥谭，而哥谭已经有了一个棒呆的超级英雄，为什么还要再来一个，这让我难以抉择——当然，几年后我就知道了一件更……棒的事。

“这是什么？”Hal晃了晃花瓶，从里面掏来一张卡片。

“你今天的问题太多了Hal。OA都不一定有每一件事的答案，把它还给Frank。”Bruce Wayne在帮我。

我摊了摊手示意没有关系：“婚礼邀请。他结婚了。没什么。”

我咳嗽着，而Hal带着悲伤的表情打开了那封请柬。

“这太残忍了。”Hal说，看起来他想给我一个拥抱，“为什么。”

“为什么一定要有为什么。爱情就像一条时而交汇的河流，总有终结，当他奔向新的大海时我却在枯水期。就永远地错过了。”我毫不在意地说出消化了十年的事实。

“同样，两条曾经交汇的河流，再也无法分的清水流是否来自彼此。”Bruce Wayne一边说，一边很明显地瞪了我一眼。好吧，我知道我惹到了你的男朋友。

他说：“一生终结时，或者在人类的灵魂在终点汇合时，在另一个维度里时间会毫无意义，爱情总能使他们发现彼此——即使他们可能不再是分别时的模样。他们能够凭借曾经的交汇和默契在人流中相遇。爱的意义。”

Bruce Wayne搂着拿着那封信的绿灯。

“B，呃，我以为你是个无神论者。”Hal眨眨眼说。

他当然是，在他狂欢时，可没有空祈祷上帝给他一个悔过的机会。

“但那不代表我没有期待。”

“但那代表你会遇到很多人，”Hal抬起头，“太多。”

Bruce吻了吻他：“也许会，也许不会。但即使是星辰也是有不同光亮的。我总是知道你在哪里。”

在他们视若无人的谈话里，我走了神。爱情不再让我麻木。事实上，别人的爱情简直让我思如涌泉，真是他妈的棒呆了。

有人说追求绝对的人应该去修道院，去信从上帝。

我不过是希望他爱我，在我的手臂中，好似全世界只剩我们。但是世界太大，上帝宠儿太多，连上帝也不能只爱一个人。

我犬儒地告诉自己，就算是上帝，我们也要认同他爱上不同人物的可能。也许下次见到Miller我可以不再逃开，而是给他一个微笑。

或者一个左勾拳。

我错了。他们让我在冷静多年的冷静血流狂奔，我的确感觉到了什么。Bruce Wayne比我想的要真实。他们比我想像地更像一对。

*

我一直都看得出Frank不好受。

Bruce说那是因为老兵的脾气都很怪。而现在，我发现Bruce只是知道太多，不想让我太过沮丧。我的确为Frank的故事感到沮丧。

Bruce不想来，然而Frank是个容易放弃的人，连劝阻我都放弃的太快，所以我不太放心。

我当然知道他知道我的身份。这没什么。但是我还是和Bruce打了赌。因为注定会赢的赌让Bruce看起来很开心。

那封信和Bruce从无神主义的转变吓到了我。

我知道为什么。看着Bruce妥协地安慰人可有点吓人，但我还是满足地接受了。

Bruce盯着我拿走那本莫瑞斯，眼神警惕。

Frank说这本送给我。

Bruce嚷嚷：“我送了你一个月的水果篮，你就拿一本这样的书回馈我，还在不停地试图沮丧我的男朋友。”

他抢走了书扔到沙发上，抱着我：“别管他，Hal。你要什么我都答应你。我们不要那本书。”

Frank在一旁假笑，看起来完全不像是还在生病。

Bruce失败了。

“我要看。”我拿着书坐进了我们的车里。Bruce正在赌气地大力扣着安全带。

他叹了口气：“Hal，把安全带扣上。为什么要看，你会很享受一个虚伪的贵族少爷为了世俗撇开爱情吗。”

我不会享受。我只是想借机痛哭一番？

Bruce说不能让我自己看这本书，因为Frank给我灌输太多乱七八糟的东西，然而等我翻看那本书，夜越来越深时，伟大又疲倦的蝙蝠侠慢慢地滑下了床头，溜进了梦乡。

半夜我把Bruce戳醒，告诉他这本书太糟糕了。糟心到我觉得能把眼泪哭干，所以才急忙把他戳醒。

呃……可能说的有点夸张。

Bruce迷糊地把书扔到床下，翻身把胳膊绕到我的肩膀上。

“那么多选择，你想没有想过，如果哪一点不对，我们也有可能……比如Frank没有放我进来，比如如果你不肯解释为什么……比如我从来没有在那一次联盟任务后吻住你。”

他叹了口气：“Hal，那不是可以假想的事情。”

“可是……”

“我们会找到另一次任务，你会依旧看起来可口到想让人吻住。因为那才是正确的事。去他的Frank。如果你进不来，我会在海滨城投放蝙蝠灯，这样全海滨都会知道他们的城市英雄出于某种原因惹毛了蝙蝠侠。你就会主动来找我。还有，即使我不解释，Hal，你总该知道有些感情，不是那么好掩饰的。”

“勇气是你身上最天然的东西，拥有足够的强大意志的人，连笔直的光线都会为他弯曲。”他的眼睛在昏暗的床头灯下闪闪发光，“即使我曾想要逃避。但我们依旧能克服一切。”

“我曾担忧Miller和Frank会是某个不同世界的我们，我有时觉得，Frank的每一个决定都很正确，我会做出和他一样的选择。如果你真的……天，这太痛了。”我说不下去了，比划了一下，“等等，你刚才是用了一个超级幼稚的双关吗。”

“有时候你真的悲观到发指。想做点什么实际又有趣的事吗。”他从背后揽住我，在肩部落下一串吻，并一路向下。

我把那本书踢到床底更深处,接受了挑战。

“来吧，蝙蝠侠。”

fin.

*修女太多，上帝应该只爱我一个。 波伏娃。  
*变自A.E Housman的一首诗  
Because I liked you better  
Than suits a man to say  
*莫瑞斯最后是HE


End file.
